Thorn in my side
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que ella solía ser tan bella, casi tanto como Aphrodite, que todos, Dioses y mortales, morían por ella a veces, incluso, literalmente . —Viñeta, Poseidon/Medusa. Para Robin y Ulises.


**Título:** Thorn in my side

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Pairing: **Poseidon/Medusa

**Disclaimer: **Técnicamente Medusa y Poseidon se pertenecen a ellos mismos, pero en este caso son de Rick Riordan, aunque no concuerden mucho con su canon x). El trozo al comienzo es una parte de «Thorn in my side» que es de Cain's Offering:3.

**Summary: **Hubo un tiempo en el que ella solía ser tan bella, casi tanto como Aphrodite, que todos, Dioses y mortales, morían por ella (a veces, incluso, literalmente). —Drabble, Poseidon/Medusa. Para Robin y Ulises.

**Nota**: Me costó mucho hacerlo, terminarlo, todo. Y yo esperaba que fuera de esos fics de los que una se siente particularmente orgullosa por el trabajo que fue terminarlo, que dices ‹ohmaidemigod, qué awesome me quedó *loama*› y blablabla, pero no lo es u.u

**Nota2:** Gracias a mi espo-parabatai, **Mel** por betearlo. A **Eli** por volverlo a betear. Y a **Betzi** por betearlo de nuevo. Las amo, bitchez(L).

**Nota3**: Esto es para Robiiin (Wolfe). Robin, bonita, esposísima de mi alma, ¡yo te amooo!, perdón por tardarme tanto que hacerlo, pero es que Medusa es difícil y Poseidón más porque no escogí hacerlo con la personalidad del libro y jnffksfk u.u; espero que al menos te guste un poquito.

**Nota4**: También es para Ulises, porque se lo prometí desde hace tanto que ni mencionaré la fecha porque me moriré de vergüenza cuando descubra que fue hace demasiados meses. Ulises, dude, espero te guste, siriusly U_U. Ailobiu, pero poquito, porque me quedé sin mejilla por tu culpa(?).

* * *

«Don't come here asking for forgiveness, for the things you've done.

Don't point your finger at me, because you are the fallen one.»

Hubo un tiempo en el que ella solía ser tan bella, casi tanto como Aphrodite, que todos, Dioses y mortales, morían por ella (a veces, incluso, literalmente). Era sacerdotisa del templo de Athena, donde pasaba casi todo su tiempo, concentrada en sólo servir a la Diosa, rechazando a todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes. Ella era de una belleza extraordinaria, con facciones finas y largo cabello que caía por su espalda, recogido con un simple lazo y que se movía al compás del viento, dejando embobado a más de uno de los hombres (y muchas veces, incluso a mujeres) que la veían cuando pasaban cerca de ella.

Sus movimientos siempre eran delicados, certeros, atrapantes. Su gracia era tan increíble, su sensualidad innata y su inocencia incomparable, que no eran pocos quienes la deseaban.

Nadie podía tocarla, incluso sólo el hecho de pensar en poseerla podría acarrear ciertas consecuencias. Pero no para él, no para Poseidon; para él no había limites, no en cuanto a mortales se tratara.

Y ella lo era.

Sucedió un día como cualquier otro. Él entró en el templo de su sobrina y la vio, así de simple. El sólo hecho de mirarla de espaldas le hizo darse cuenta de que él la quería. En _ese_ momento.

(Ella sabía que alguien había entrado a el templo, pero no mostró signo alguno de ello. Cuando el olor a brisa marina se coló por su nariz supo que era Poseidon. Se inclinó ligeramente, provocándolo y haciendo que ello pareciera accidental.)

Sintió la brisa antes del fuerte golpe de las olas contra su frágil cuerpo; las algas como dedos recorriendo sus curvas y esa sensación de ahogo, como el beso asfixiante que realmente era. Luchó con insistencia, retorciéndose hacia cada lado que le fue posible. Su garganta se cerró, impidiéndole gritar por la ayuda que en el fondo no quería.

Athena podía pensar que Medusa era quien había provocado todo y Poseidon de seguro no la contradeciría, porque aunque fuera de sus favoritas (no debería de y aunque Athena nunca lo admitiría, así era) había algo en ella; demasiado bella, demasiado inocente y a la vez demasiado lista.

La maldijo.

Y sus ojos, grandes y casi tan azules como el cielo controlado por su padre, la miraron suplicando, intentando hacerla entender que ella era inocente, que ella se había resisitido lo más posible, que todo era culpa de él, Poseidon. Athena se quedó, un momento nada más, casi literalmente de piedra al ver sus ojos, pero su rabia fue mayor y, usando ese sentimiento, la condenó; nadie podría admirar su bella cara, sus ojos, sin quedar petrificados. Y sus cabellos, que descasaban sobre sus hombros, hechos una maraña de hilos negros, se convirtieron en serpientes, impidiendo así el deseo de acercarse a ella.

Lágrimas invisibles recorrieron sus mejillas cuando se vio por primera vez. Las serpientes danzaban sobre sus cabeza, siseando y enrrollándose.

Ella fue representada como la lujuria, el deseo carnal, después de que Poseidon abusara de ella en el templo de Athena; pero antes de eso, antes de ser ‹violada› por el «Dios del Mar», ella era la inocencia encarnada (al menos, eso era lo que siempre aparentó ser).


End file.
